


dying campfire

by coldplayergeek



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Indulgent, robin realises he’s gay at 2 am: the fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldplayergeek/pseuds/coldplayergeek
Summary: in the dead of night, the only creatures awake are the fireflies, crickets, and a tactician.the tactician feels things he doesn’t remember feeling.





	dying campfire

**Author's Note:**

> ok it’s 12:30 am and i am (tmi) pretty horny and thinkinf about chrobin so this is pretty self-indulgent  
> i thought it was good tho so i’m publishing it  
> i’m sorry that my uploads are so far and few in between! i just rarely complete fics or feel they’re good enough to upload. i’m always writing, just never uploading.  
> i’m working on a big xander/laslow fic rn so look forward to that. if i ever get to uploading it. if u want hints on the plot most of it was inspired by the band “the neighbourhood”.

It was a dark and cloudless night, the moon boring down on the Shepherd’s camp like it was the sun itself. The only sounds to be heard were the crickets and bugs chirping along, and the remnants of a jolly campfire crackling to bits and pieces. Everyone had retired to their tent, and surely, everyone was asleep by now.  
Well, everyone except Robin.  
Robin couldn’t quite put his finger on what was keeping him awake. He was certain his strategy and plan for the battle tomorrow would work fine. They were heading into Plegia.. A noble girl was being held hostage. They were to retrieve her.  
Nothing had gone wrong today. Nobody was injured badly. Shepherds had received nothing but scratches, bruises, and paper cuts in today’s skirmish.  
Well, to be honest, Robin knew exactly why he was awake. He didn’t care to pay mind to it, however. It was a less than tasteful thing to stay awake for.  
He was aroused.  
The tactician had no idea why. He hadn’t seen anything provocative today. Perhaps it was just one of those random boners you would get from time to time.  
He stared at the moon for a while, watching the patterns on it seemingly change.  
It was going to be a long night if he didn’t find a solution to this problem.  
Eventually, after twenty minutes or so of tossing and turning, his penis still as hard as ever, Robin gave in to his desire.

He decided to not get completely undressed. Robin didn’t see a point in that. It’d just be more work for him in the morning, Robin told himself as he sat up in his cot. He pulled his pants down, gingerly pulling his underclothes down with them and exposing his lower half. He took hold of his dick, and surprisingly, his thoughts immediately spiraled towards a certain someone.  
That was… wrong. There were so many girls he could think of while doing something like this, and Robin thinks of a man. A man he can’t have, at that.  
He couldn’t get his mind off of him. He gave in once more, and began to move his hand up and down his dick, slowly at first, increasing in speed. He could feel his cheeks getting red, and his breathing quickened. He couldn’t stop thinking of him.  
Him in battle, fearless, willing to protect everyone- including Robin.  
His smile, how it always seemed to brighten up the room.  
The way his clothes highlighted his chest. That stupid one-sleeved onesie. His exposed arm.  
Unconsciously, Robin’s other, unoccupied hand also slipped down to his lower area. He put a finger inside of himself.  
He’d never gone this far before. It felt.. good, to say the least. He moaned, slipping another finger inside of himself, his other hand still on his dick.  
Chrom’s hair. Chrom’s brand. Chrom’s arm. Chrom’s thighs. Chrom’s hips.  
Everything was Chrom right now. He was all Robin could think about.  
He finally reached his limit, and with one, voice-breaking cry of his beloved’s name, he came on his bedsheets, falling back onto the bed.

That would leave a stain. Robin knew it would. He didn’t know how he was going to explain that.  
He also had no idea how he was going to look Chrom in the eye tomorrow.  
At this time of night, he didn’t care.  
After catching his breath, he finally felt sleep coming onto him.  
He didn’t know what these pent up feelings for Chrom meant. He just hoped he could work them out.  
The tactician fell asleep, the crickets still chirping, the campfire finally completely going out.


End file.
